The present invention relates to adjustable arrow rests, and more particularly pertains to an improved adjustable arrow rest which allows precise micro-adjustment of an arrow rest support blade independently in vertical and horizontal directions within the arrow window of an archery bow or in an overdraw attachment. Equipment for the sport of archery has become more sophisticated and technical, particularly when related to and used in target shooting competition. Modern day equipment advances include the compound bow, mechanical trigger releases for the bow string, intricate sighting devices, and overdraw attachments which serve to increase efficiency, arrow speeds and accuracy. However, despite all these improvements, inconsistencies continue to occur due to variations and mechanical changes in the bow, arrow rest and related equipment.
The term archer's paradox, or bending of the arrow upon release of the bow string, is another phenomena which adversely affects and contorts the arrow as it leaves the bow. The forces exerted upon the rearward portion of the arrow shaft compress and buckle the shaft as it is pushed by the bow string. The resulting horizontal oscillations or "fish-tailing" flight of an arrow upon release is greatly accentuated when the arrow is sitting off center or is slightly misaligned with the line of force. Therefore, it is desireable to produce an arrow rest that is precisely adjustable and can be positively locked in a selected adjusted position. Additionally, an arrow rest should be precisely returnable to previous settings when changing between various bow weights or different arrows.
The support blade of an arrow rest also should not collide with the arrow shaft or interfere with the arrow feathers or vanes. Since the arrow shaft buckles in a vertical direction, as well as the horizontal direction when it is released, the support blade should ideally yield so as not to cause the arrow shaft to bump against it and so as to permit the arrow vanes to clear freely without striking against it. Consequently, the premier arrow rests currently available are provided with a support blade that deflects downwardly under spring resistance so as not to interfere with the arrow vanes and so as to resistively cushion downward movement and vertical oscillations of the arrow shaft. Such arrow rests usually automatically return the support blade to its desired initial position after the entire arrow has passed the arrow rest so that a second arrow may be placed on the rest for another shot. The optimum resistive downward deflection varies with different arrow sizes and weights, bow weights and individual technique. The present invention relates to controlling the resistance with precision.